zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
1.9-Louise's Change of Heart
"Louise's Change of Heart" is the ninth episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. '9.1 LOUISE ROOM' In Louise's room, Louise is all over Saito because of the aphrodisiac potion. They go out the door to the courtyard and Louise is begging him not to leave. She thinks he is going to see another woman. “I am not and I’ll be back.” He looks back and sees the dreamy eyes of Louise. Louise runs over and hugs Saito. “Saito come back soon.” '9.2 LOUISE ROOM WITH MONTMORENCY' Montmorency, Guiche, and Saito are all in Louise room. Montmorency “Louise drank the aphrodisiac potion by mistake and when the effect kicked in Saito was the nearby.” Guiche “Was the drink for me?” Montmorency has a sudden panic look. Guiche “So you need a potion to get me?” Montmorency “No it could be anyone and I don’t like being cheated on.” Guiche holds Montmorency chin “I was the servant the intruding love.” He is about to kiss and Saito slide in between “Save it for later.” Saito “Fix her to back to normal.” Montmorency “You need wait until it wears off.” Saito “How long it will last?” Montmorency thinks for a second “Maybe a month, maybe a year.” Guiche chime in “You wanted me to drink this?” Montmorency is a little embarrassed. '9.3 OUT IN THE COURTYARD' Louise is still holding onto Saito with little hearts floating up from Louise. Siesta walks over. “Hi.” Louise takes one look “I knew it you are waiting for another girl.” She starts hitting him on the chest. “I love you, I love you.” Saito “She was just passing by, it nothing.” Siesta is standing there trying not to show any emotion, but she is shaking a little. Saito see this “This isn’t what it seems to be. There is an explanation for this.” Louise “What you mean seems to be, you don’t love me.” Siesta “You’re popular with the girls.” She bow a little and walks away. Saito “Siesta wait!” Louise “You still love that woman. Saito “It’s not that.” Siesta stops for a second and then moves on. Louise yells “You idiot” runs away. Saito standing there looking both ways as to which way to go. Saito goes after Siesta. '9.4 THE WATER FOUNTAIN WHERE THE WASH IS DONE' At the water fountain Siesta is washing clothe and Saito comes up from behind her. Saito “You know about earlier.” Siesta “It alright; it’s not like there anything anyway.” Saito “Listen to me. Louise was given a aphrodisiac potion. Somehow she drank the potion without knowing it and she been acting like that ever since.” Siesta “You don’t have to lie to me, I really don’t mine.” Saito “Lie to you, that was not a lie.” Siesta “Peasant like me knows aphrodisiac potions are band by law, any make mind altering potions. I’m busy now I have to go.” Saito “Hey wait.” But she moves on. Saito now know that it now make sense. '9.5 BACK TO LOUISE ROOM' Saito opens the door. He sees a trail of Louise clothe on the floor all the way back to her bed. There Louise is on the bed with only her nighty on. He is surprise. “Put on some panty on.” Louise “I don’t what to. I’ve no sex appeal at all. I have been told hundred times before. That why you’re always going to other girls I have no sex appeal. That why you’ll won’t do anything to me while we are in the same room.” Saito is surprise and he walks over to Louise with an I’ll test her look in his eyes. “Does that mean I can do something with you?” She quickly back peddles “No that is off limits. But I wouldn’t mine; maybe I could close my eyes for maybe for an hour and not notice.” Saito “You say that” He has a panic look. He looking around the room and grabs her blouse and hands it to her. “Put this on.” She pulls him down on the bed. Louise has her head on his chest. She sits up yells at him “All this time. I’m so lonely you idiot!” He was surprised. He sits up. “Alright you’re acting like this because of the aphrodisiac potion working.” Louise “No I look at you and my heart is all painful and it starts to race.” She leans over and grabs his hand and puts it on her chest. He is surprised and jerks back and falls out of the bed. He hit his head and Louise looks worried. “Don’t make faces like that.” He gets up and walks over to the bed and holds her. “You wait right here I’ll going to find a way to get you back to normal.” '9.6 WALKING DOWN THE STAIRS' Sword “What wrong?” “I would rather have her smitten with you, lease she is not yelling you all the time.” Saito “Shut up.” '9.7 IN A ROOM MONTMORENCY AND GUICHE' Guiche tells Montmorency “I don’t need an aphrodisiac potion to be in love with you and I’m always at your side.” Montmorency “That because all the other girls are on vacation”. He makes a face that been caught “No, no that not the situation.” Just then Saito slams open the door with a piss off look on his face and knocking Guiche across the room with door. Saito “Alright Mon, Mon” (that’s what he calls her because he doesn’t know how to say her name). She yells “Don’t you know how to knock!” and Guiche slips over “You don’t have any sense of decorum” he has a big knock on his head. Saito yell at Guiche “You shut up” and turns to Montmorency “You turn Louise back to normal right away!” Montmorency “I’ve already told you, you have to wait until the spell wears off.” Saito is in her face nose to nose “There got to something you can do or some other way to undo the magic.” She is leaning back in surprise and then start to think. “Well there is a way but I can’t do it here. I don’t have the potion to do it here.” Saito “So where is this potion.” Guiche slips in behind “This is no way to treat a noble.” Saito “Do you what to step outside and do another dual?” Guiche with a panic look on his face. “Oh no not really. There is no way to talk to you about nobility and peasant with you anyway.” and he slips away to the other side of Montmorency. Guiche “For now Montmorency I think we should listen to him.” Montmorency tells Guiche “You are so incredible pathetic. There is no way that we can get our hands on spirit tears to make the potion.” Saito “Mon, Mon would you like to eat bland prison food.” Montmorency starts to get nervous. “I’ve heard it’s not exactly legal to make aphrodisiac potions. I guess I have to go and tell the principle.” Montmorency wide eyed panic. “Well alright I have no choice. I’ll personally go get the potion myself as soon as I can.” Guiche “You’re going to get a rare potion?” Montmorency “Well I know where it is. I just don’t know if I can get it.” Saito “Well alright I guess we’ll go tomorrow”. Montmorency panic again “Tomorrow!!” Saito “Well I did see Colbert in the lab earlier.” Montmorency “Well fine ok I’ll do it. That what you what me do. Errrr!” Guiche “Ok where is this potion?” Montmorency “It’s at Ragdorian Lake. It’s where water base mages are known to use their power to bind a path with the water spirit. I’ve only been there once before as a small child.” '9.8 LOUISE ROOM' Louise “You have to sleep with me tonight otherwise I will have to punish you.” She starts hitting him. Saito “Ok, ok.” She lays down and she already asleep. He stares at her in the bed. “I’m not going to get any sleep tonight.” '9.9 ON HORSE BACK' Montmorency, Guiche, and Saito with a sleeping Louise are on horseback riding along the border of Gallia. Guiche “Riding along the border of Gallia it’s going to half a day to get there.” Montmorency “I didn’t ask you to come along did I?” Guiche “What else would a knight would do if not go on a mission with you.” Saito “I’m soo sleepy. I just as long we can Louise back to normal.” Montmorency “We are here, it’s beyond the hill.” Guiche “So let get to La Doreen Lake.” He rides off ahead. Montmorency “I wonder what part of him is the knight.” Louise “I knitted something for just for you Saito my love e Hhh.” She pulls out this thing and put it on his head. It looks like a doily. Saito “Thank you for the hat.” Louise “It’s not a hat!! It’s a sweater.” Saito “It’s a lovely jellyfish sweater.” You see he has taken off his normal shirt and put this thing on. It’s like the top 6 inches of a T shirt. Louise “Do you like it my love.” Saito “Well, yea.” '9.10 STOP THE HORSE!' You see horse feet trying to stop and then skid marks going down the hill. You see the horse has stopped at the edge of the lake and Guiche is in the lake. Guiche “Help save me.” He probably can stand up in the water where he is splashing in. Montmorency “What this about? The water is all the way up here.” Saito “Does that mean the water spirit or whatever is somewhere around here.” Montmorency “It looks like the water spirit is upset at something.” Saito “Upset at something?” Montmorency “Yes, the water is unusually high.” You see the lake, but there is a town under water. Montmorency “When I came here as a child it wasn’t like this. The water level was normal. Let’s wait around here a bit. The water spirit won’t come out until night fall.” Guiche is still splashing in the water yelling to help him. '9.11 THE CONTACT' Montmorency is sitting at the edge of the lake. She pulls out her frog familiar Robin and tells it she needs to make contact with a water spirit. She sticks a pin in her finger for a drop of blood. A drop falls on the frog. Montmorency “Take this to the water spirit. She will know it’s me. Tell her I am waiting at the shore to talk to her.” The frog jumps into the water. “If it can find her Robin will bring her here. In the pass I visit here with my father and make contact with the water spirit. If she remembers she will be here.” Saito “And the person involve is over there asleep. So when she comes we collect a tear. So we wait and then tell sad stories.” Montmorency “You idiot, a tear is just a name for it. She has to split a tiny part of her body. Now listen, if you make the spirit upset we will not get a tear but also our life’s will be endanger. You really have to be careful.” Just then a fountain of water shoots up in front of them. Montmorency “It’s here.” Saito “So this is it. The water spirit.” Just then Derflinger pop up a little “Oh the memories’.” Saito looks at the sword. '9.12 HEAR ME' Montmorency “I’m Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency, a water mage belonging to a family which have a lasting pack with. If you remember anything of my blood answer me in a way we can understand.” Then the fountain of water change shape to a nude shimmering see through version of Montmorency. Water Spirit “I remember. Talking to the Water Spirit I remember the liquid that flows in your body. The moon has changed 52 times since our last meeting.” Whenever the water spirit talks there is a little white light flicker in the middle of the chest. Saito wide eyed “It spoke!” Montmorency looks at him to be quieted. Montmorency “I’m glad you remember water spirit. I’m here to ask a favor.” Water spirit “What is the favor you ask.” Montmorency “I would like a small piece of you.” Water Spirit “I have to decline your request.” Everybody was surprise. Saito pushes Montmorency to the side “Don’t say that. Water Spirit you got to do this.” Montmorency “Stop it. Don’t put the Water Spirit a bad mood.” Saito goes to his knees “I’ll do anything you what me to do. Please just a tiny bit.” Water Spirit changes shape to a shimmering column as to be thinking. It comes back to Montmorency shape. “Very well. You say you will do anything I ask of you.” Saito “Ah, Yea.” Water Spirit “I’ve been increasing the water level as much as I can, but I’m very tiered fighting the attackers I don’t have the energy.” Everybody is looking at each other in surprise. Saito “Attackers?” Water Spirit “Yes, Your kind are attacking me and others. I would like you to stop the attackers.” Guiche “Who would be fearless and reckless to attack the Water Spirits.” Montmorency “There is no way I would know that.” Saito “All right!” Montmorency and Guiche look at Saito are surprised. Saito “If we stop the attacker you give a piece of your body.” Water Spirit “Yes I will.” Montmorency jump into Saito face “I’ll not be in any part of a fight.” Saito “Would like to lock up in prison Mon Mon?” Montmorency jumps back terror “Alright fine I’ll do anything you what.” '9.13 NIGHT TIME IN THE FOREST' Saito is talking to Louise, Montmorency, and Guiche in the night forest looking over the town that under water. Montmorency “The water spirit lives at the bottom of the lake. This must be a powerful mage that can go down to bottom of the lake. We are likely a user of air.” Guiche “That what I was thinking. One using air magic can make a sphere of air and walk on the bottom. I think we’re up against quite a caster.” Saito “Aah, You think so?” Just then Louise pulls Saito back behind the tree. Louise “All this time you been only talking to Mo Mo and Guiche. You’re more in love with Mo Mo than me.” Saito “ No, No we were only talking about something very important, like turning you back to normal.” Louise “Turning what back to normal? I’m prefect normal right now.” She has an irritated look on her face. Louise starts yelling “I just love you very much!” Saito grabs her and covers her mouth to shut her up. Saito “Alright I get it. I understand. I love you too Louise. Now can you be a little quieter.” Montmorency “Louise is, wow that potion really work good.” Saito yell at Montmorency “Don’t talk like you’re so proud of yourself.” Guiche “Quiet, someone coming.” Montmorency “It sounds like a spell being cast.” Guiche “Yes, it’s certainly is.” Saito to Louise “Now you be a good girl and stay here for now.” Saito walks off in the direction of the casters. Montmorency calls after him “Saito come back!” Guiche “My darling Montmorency. I won’t let anything to happen to you as long I’m by your side. You won’t face any danger.” Montmorency “Don’t worry about me and follow Saito. You got to help him stop these attackers.” Guiche “Why of course.” He has a worried look on his face. '9.14 SNEAK UP' You see the caster in the foreground and Saito coming out from behind a tree. He starts running to attack but Guiche grabs him. Guiche “Don’t be too much of a hurry. The opponent wheels some very powerful magic. No way we can win with a head to head fight.” Saito “You mean you’re going to help me?” Guiche “Well of course. It would shame a noble name if the noble let a peasant fight by himself.” Saito “Wow Guiche, I had no faith in you until now.” Guiche “Don’t worry yourself.” Saito “So what do we do.” Guiche “The plan is I will stay here and distract our opponent and you sneak up behind them and ambush them.” Saito “Now wait! Are you trying to get by with the easy part.” Guiche “Of course not. I’m the mage and you’re the swordsmen. Considering all the tactics --” Saito “Yea, Yea, Yea. In that case I’ll run up behind them and I’m trusting you with the rest.” You see Guiche sneaking up from behind trees. “Why do I have to be in such an unpleasant situation? Came here thinking it would be a short vacation.” '9.15 CHARGE!' You can see the two people standing at the edge of the lake. One has a staff and waving it at the lake. Guiche ready his wand (a Rose) and starts his spell. He makes a wall of dirt come out of the ground and go for the two on the shore. Just as it got there the one with the staff waves it a little and the wall is turn back with little effort. Guiche is shocked. More wall of dirt attack, one using staff blocks one and the other with a wand shooting fire in a round robin of attacks. Guiche can’t get one of them off guard and they blocking all attacks. Saito is standing to the side. Derflinger “Draw me now.” Saito pulls the sword, the rune start to glow and starts his attack. One fires a fire spell and Saito is running back. He stops spins around and kill the fire spell with his sword. He attacks again. The other one shoots ice dagger at him and he ducks out of the way still running at them. The other shoots fire again and easy block it and continue on. The one with the staff uses I think a wind spell, Louise yells “Lookout.” and the spell knock him back on to the ground. '9.16 CONFRONTATIONS' The people move up to Saito and aiming their wands at him. Guiche “Saito run.” Louise standing there with her wand drawn and she cast a spell. There is huge explosion which knock the hoods off of the two by the lake edge. You see its Tabitha and Kirche. Kirche “Saito? Someone say Saito?” “Now I look closer I see it’s Saito” “Guiche? Montmorency? Louise?” “What are you all doing here? '9.17 WHY ARE YOU HERE' Kirche “I see. So why did you make something as dangerous as an aphrodisiac.” Guiche “That because she aaah!” you see flash picture of Montmorency stomp hard on Guiche foot. Montmorency “Oh I don’t know I just thought of making an aphrodisiac.” Kirche “That puts us in trouble. That unfortunate, we have to defeat the water spirit in order for Tabitha to be kept safe.” Saito “I don’t understand why you have to defeat the water spirit.” Kirche “That because Tabitha family ask her to do it. The water level is rising and is damaging her family land.” Guiche “So that why you’re here.” You see him holding his foot up with pain lines coming from the foot where Montmorency hit him. Saito “Wait a second Mon Mon. Weren’t you saying the water spirit was angry at something?” Montmorency “Yea, Why?” Saito “Maybe we should talk to find out why so upset.” '9.18 WHAT WRONG?' Montmorency is calling up the water spirit from the lake. You see Louise is by a tree asleep. A fountain of water comes up and turns into watery looking Montmorency. Saito “Why are you over flowing the lake? Everybody is upset about it.” Water Spirit “I’m flooding because one of your kind stole the treasure I was guarding. I can only exist in water. So if I fill the entire world with water I will have the treasure again.” Saito “That kind of a long range plan.” Montmorency “The spirit are immortal spirit have a different sense of time.” Saito “Alright if that the case I’ll have to find whatever this treasure is and bring it back here. What is the treasure?” Water Spirit “Ring of Andvari. It was in the deepest part of the lake. It stolen 30 moons ago.” Montmorency “I’ve heard of it before. 30 months is about two years ago.” Water Spirit “The people use air magic and came into my dwelling and they did not disturb me in my slumber and took away my most prized possession. One of individual was called Cromwell. That’s all that I know.” Saito “Cromwell huh. Alright you got it. I’ll do what every that needed to be done to find the ring. I’ll go find this Cromwell. I promise you.” Guiche “Who would believe a random person showing up. Let alone some random person like you. You’re not even a mage.” Water Spirit “I believe.” Everybody was surprised. Just then a little bottle with the spirit tear float from the water spirit to them and Guiche catch it. “You believe him why?” Water Spirit “Gandalfr made an oath to me in the distance pass. If it comes from Gandalfr it is worth believing.” Kirche “Gandalfr? What is that?” (The runes on the back of his hand are the writing from Gandalfr.) Saito “Again with that. In any case I’ll keep the promise and return the ring some day.” Montmorency “Return it someday?” Saito “Spirits are immoral. So time irrelevant. So someday I’ll get the ring back to her. So say water spirit how about putting the water back to normal level.” Water Spirit “I promise to do so.” The water spirit melts back into the water of the lake. Tabitha walks over to Saito “I owe you.” You see Louise setting at the base of a tree. Look like she a sleep. She mumbles. “Thanks my love.” '9.19 NORMAL, LOUISE ROOM' Louise “How horrible! This is the biggest mistake of my life.” Saito “I thought you’ll forget everything when you return back to normal.” Louise “I remember all of it. Remember doing this and that, is horrid.” She tries to hit him with her whip. Saito “Don’t take it out on me. Blame Mon Mon. Mon Mon made the aphrodisiac potion and you drank it. You’re the guys involved.” Louise “Shut up, you dog.” Saito runs to the other side of the room. The window opens behind Saito. They both look at the open window. Just then a hooded figure floats up in front of the window and then floats into the room. Louise “Who that?” The figure “I see you’re being ratty as always.” They are both surprised. Saito “Can it really be?” The hood figure pulls back the hood and you see Henrietta Princess of Tristain. '9.20 A DARK HALL' A voice “It time we go through with it.” You see two dark figures. You see in the dark but just make out Longueville in the shadows. Longueville “As you wish Excellency my lord Cromwell.” Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[1.8-Tabitha's Secret|'<< Full 1.8 Tabitha's Secret ']] - [[1.10-A Princess' Request|'Full 1.10 The Princess' Request >>']] Category:Episodes Category:Season 1